Vibration measuring and monitoring systems are widely used in many fields, such as mechanics, electrics, architecture, and geology. Electronics is another field in which they are increasingly being used. Precision tools are used to treat components of the electronic devices, typically have a principal axis for operating on the components of the electronic devices. The principal axis often rotates at high speed when treating components and has a constant frequency. If the frequency of the precision tools is equal to the frequency of the principal axis, positive interference of vibration will occur in the precision tools and the principal axis. The vibration may decrease the precision of the precision tools and therefore, vibration measuring and monitoring systems should be used to detect and control the vibration of the principal axis. The vibration measuring and monitoring system can shut down or pause the precision tools when the principal axis has an equal or near frequency to that of the precision tools.
A typical vibration detecting device can obtain changes of vibration by detecting changes of electric potential difference using a detecting coil moving in a magnetic field. However, the magnetic field is asymmetric, which cause the vibration detecting device to have a narrow detecting precision. Furthermore, the vibration detecting device cannot be used to detect a weak vibration.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical vibration detecting device is shown. The vibration detecting device is used to detect vibration of a bearing 20. The vibration detecting device includes an accelerometer 21, a spring 22, a driving rod 23, a supporting base 24, a cover 25, and a cylinder 26. The driving rod 23 contacts a non-rotating surface of the bearing 20. The driving rod 23 can transfer the vibration of the bearing 20 to the accelerometer 21 through the spring 22. The accelerometer 21 can convert the vibration into an electric signal. The electric signal is output into an analysis device for analyzing. However, the vibration detecting device can only detect the vibration of the bearing 20 when contacting the surface of the bearing 20, it cannot be used for detecting vibration of a rotating axle of a precision tool, since the rotating axle is rotating at high speed.
Therefore, a vibration measuring and monitoring system, which overcomes the above-mentioned problems, is desired.